Pokemon Research Disaster
by Shadowtechmaster
Summary: With Pokemon dying under mysterious circumstances, detective Carter Hasamo is on the case.
1. The Beginning

Pokémon Research Lab

The Beginning

"What's the progress on the experiment, Chuck?" A scientist asked. "We're now performing the DNA extraction and implant. Are you sure you want to go through with this sir? This will hurt the Pokémon." Chuck asked nervously. "Yes." Came the one word response. After hesitating briefly Chuck pushes the execute button and the operation began.

* * *

"911 what is your emergency?" "Yes, this is Detective Carter Hasamo. I've got a 10-33 at 114 st. and Lico. I have a Pokémon in need of immediate medical aid. Possibly connected to the recent Pokémon experiment deaths." "Okay detective, backup and ambulances are on the way." Carter hung up the phone and drew his off duty weapon. He secured the scene and waited for backup. 'Dang, this is the third one. At least this one is still alive.' Carter thought back to the first body.

* * *

'Dispatch to all available units, we have a possible 10 – 33 at the docks.' Carter flipped on his lights and sirens and sped off. He arrived about 5 minutes later to a scene of flashing red and blue lights. The body of a horribly disfigured Pokémon lay in the middle of everything. Carter got out of his squad car and walked over to the medical examiner and his friend Sarah. "Sarah, what happened here?" Carter asked.

"I've never seen anything like this. It looks like it might have mutated into another Pokémon. I don't know anything official yet though. I'll know more after the autopsy." Sarah answered with a sad voice. "Alright, do you know who found it?" Sarah turned and pointed to a man wearing a dark brown suit. "The dock manager found it and called 911. The EMTs arrived and called homicide." "Thanks Sarah. Call me once you finish the autopsy." Carter called behind his back while walking towards the dock manager.

The dock manager looked stressed and scared. "Hello. I'm detective Carter Hasamo, homicide. You are?" "My name is Sam Damno. I'm the dock manager here. What happened to that poor Pokémon?" Sam asked. "That's what I'm trying to find out Sam. Did you see anything suspicious last night or early this morning?" Carter flipped out his notebook. "I finally finished all of my paperwork late last night. I was walking to my car and I saw a van stopped at the spot where the Pokémon is. I got a good look at the license plate if that helps." Sam answered. "That will help immensely." Carter wrote down the license plate number and called dispatch.

"This is Detective Carter. I need an APB out on a white van with this license plate number, PHE 485." "Reason for the APB?" The dispatch worker asked. "Suspected homicide." Carter answered and flipped the phone close.


	2. Who Are We Dealing With?

A Search For Leads

Detective Carter met the ambulance as it came down the street describing the condition the Pokémon was in on the way back. He helped the EMTs get the Pokémon on the stretcher and into the ambulance and watched it drive off. Moments later 10 squad cars with lights and sirens screaming screeched onto the scene. "Carter, what have we got?" His partner Jon called out. "Another disfigured Pokémon with a possible connection to the experiment deaths. Ambulance just took off towards the hospit-." _'ALL UNITS, ALL UNITS! RPG FIRE REPORTED 4 BLOCKS WEST FROM 10-33 LOCATION. AMBULANCE REPORTED HIT.' _"Crap!" Carter yelled as he ran towards his unmarked car. He flipped on his lights and screeched down the street towards the ambulance.

"The ambulance has been taken care of. Our operative has gotten away safely as well. He is returning to safe house four." One of the high ranking research officers told Chuck. Chuck sighed silently and dismissed the man. 'Another Pokémon dead and two more people dead and we are nowhere closer to our goal. This isn't even right; I need to tell someone about this!' Chuck thought. He logged onto his computer and started typing an e-mail.

Carter screeched to a halt and looked on in horror. The ambulance that he just saw minutes earlier was engulfed in flame. The fire department had arrived before them and was combating the flame. "Call crime scene. Get them down here searching through all of the garbage and under every rock. Someone didn't want that Pokémon alive, probably because it might have been able to tell or show us something." Carter yelled out. Officers ran out and started roping off the street. 'Dispatch to Detective Carter.' Carter's radio squawked. "This is Carter, go ahead." 'The chief wants you down here right now.' "10-4. In route now." Carter answered and walked toward his car.

Minutes later Carter arrived at the Police Headquarters, in Slateport City. Carter exited his car and headed inside the building. The reception area was large and official looking. As always there were a few trainers looking for help with some problem or other. There were also some civilians complaining. Carter passed a young woman lounging in a chair and walked towards the chief's office. Carter didn't even knock when a gruff voice called, "Come in."

Carter tossed a glance at the receptionist, wondering how she knew he was going to see the chief, or Bill, as everyone called him. He opened the door and glanced around the room and then looked at his commanding officer. He was around 46 years old, wearing a brown suit he favors. He had a full head of brown hair and had a slight pot belly. "Carter, what happened out there?" Bill asked. "I was heading to my car when I saw something in the alley next to me. I walked in a saw a deformed Pokémon. I called for back-up and then secured the scene." Carter paused, and took a breath. "Then the ambulance arrived to take the Pokémon to the hospital and it drove off. Back-up arrived about 10 seconds after that. Next thing I know dispatch called in that there was RPG fire 4 blocks west of where I was and I headed there. When I arrived on scene the ambulance was on fire and the fire department was combating the flames." Carter finished and looked his chief dead in the eye. "Who are we dealing with, they are transforming Pokémon and then killing anyone who gets in the way."


	3. A Search For Leads

A Search For Leads

Carter walked out of the chiefs office and over to his desk. He drops down into his seat and was about to turn his computer on when his cell phone started to ring. "Detective Hasamo." "Hey Carter, its Sarah, I just finished the autopsies on the ambulance crew and the Pokémon. I found something pretty interesting, you should head down here." Sarah said. "Alright Sarah, I'm headed down now." Carter got up out of his seat and walked over to the elevator. He was just about to push the down button when the elevator door opened and a fellow detective came out in a panic. "Carter, I just got an e-mail from one of my old college buddies. It relates to your case. I need you to come down right now!" The junior detective was worried and jittery. Carter immediately pulled the detective into the elevator and hit the up button, to the Computer Labs.

Carter and the junior detective came rushing out of the elevator, almost bumping into many other co-workers on the way. The panicked detective quickly returned to his desk and brought up the e-mail. "There it is, go ahead and read it." Carter bent down and began reading.

_Dear Tom Sokka,_

_I know we haven't talked in a long time, but I know that you work with the Police. You know those Pokémon deaths, the ambulance, and all of the other weird things? My company has been causing them. They have a huge amount of resources and are international. The company name is Medical Poke Products. I know what you must be thinking, 'That company, but it's been around for such a long time and has helped so many people!' but you haven't worked for them. You haven't been forced to conduct ungodly experiments on the innocent Pokémon. You need to get the police out here immediately and raid the main building. I'm the chief researcher here and I can get you into all of the areas, but after I send you this e-mail, my life will be in danger. They will be able to read this message, trace it back to me, and then go after you. Once you finish reading this e-mail alert everybody! Don't delay. This e-mail should be enough to get a warrant. I hope you get here soon enough to save me, the Pokémon, and the innocent researchers that don't know the dark secrets that this place contains. I don't know who exactly is connected to this, but it's defiantly high up._

_From,_

_Chuck Renoalds_

Carter quickly read through the e-mail and immediately whipped out his cell phone. "This is Detective Carter Hasamo. I need an immediate raid warrant on Medical Poke Products. We have an e-mail from one of their chief officers that connects them to the recent Pokémon deaths." Carter listened a moment, and smiled broadly. "Thank you, a strike team will be ready in an hour." Carter exclaimed and flipped the phone shut. "We've got the go to raid the building. Good job on letting me know." Carter patted the junior detective on the back. Carter rushed out of the lab to get help mobilize the strike team.

'_All units, All units! Be advised, raid warrant issued for Medical Poke Products. All available units are to be dispatched to 147 Port Avenue. Be advised, suspects are possibly armed and dangerous. Suspects will also use Pokémon as weapons._ _Declaring 10-33 and clearing this channel.'_ The radio crackled as various units radioed in their location and said they were in route. Carter made sure his two pokéballs, with his favorite Pokémon, Pikachu and Geodude. Carter drew his hand gun and loaded it. He always hated having to draw his weapon, and this was no exception.


End file.
